Eternity
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod meet at Hawaii. They’re spending the best couple off weeks of their lives there, but what will happen when it’s time to go home?


**Eternity**

_By Miss P._

_Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod meetat Hawaii. They're spending the best couple off weeks of their lives there, but what will happen when it's time to go home?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
The song is called Eternity, by Robbie Williams. _

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

It was a warm summer day at Hawaii. They'd been there almost two weeks together, the best two weeks in their lives. They'd never felt more free and alive! And the fact that they were together were so amazing. All their lives they had been dreaming of this moment, when they didn't have to hide their emotions. They could just relax and love each other the way they both knew they always had.

They had separate rooms at the beautiful hotel by the beach, but they always spent the nights together, doing everything their hearts desired

They used to swim together in the ocean, they laughed together, they did everything they'd always dreamed of, and they were so happy.

But of course, it hadn't been easy. They met on the island by pure coincidence. He was escaping his daily routines of pretending and running. She was on her long wanted vacation; finally managing to get away from the hell she called work.

She had been angry, trying to push him away as he approached her. He hadn't heard anything but screaming, snapping and snarling from her beautiful mouth for about the first week. But in some miraculous way he'd managed to melt her ice heart and she'd actually let him come close. They'd started to spend more and more time together and they'd liked it so much they hadn't been able to resist spending all the time they could together.

They both knew it would come to an end, but refused to think of what would happen when they went back. They just wanted to enjoy every single moment of their time at Hawaii.

Tonight was their last night, or more exactly their last couple of hours before their planes would take them to different locations.

They decided to spend their last time together in a karaoke bar, trying to not think of their sad and pathetic lives.

They didn't know where they got the crazy idea from, but they wanted to sing a song, and they already knew the perfect one…

Smiling at each other, they entered the stage. Everyone got quiet and looked at them. They looked at each other – this was the end.

"I love you Jarod…"

He let out a small gasp. Of course he'd known all along, but he never thought she would admit it, and especially not when a whole room filled with people were listening. God, she did the craziest things sometimes!

"I love you too, I always have," he said back, no longer thinking of their audience. He saw her smile sadly.

"Parker," he whispered.

She looked at him.

"It doesn't have to end like this…"

Miss Parker couldn't bring herself to answer. And Jarod suddenly realized what they were there to do. Ha gave Miss Parker a quick look before turning a little to the audience. He started to sing.

"**_Close your eyes so you don't feel them  
_**_**they don't need to see you cry  
**__**I can't promise I will heal you  
**__**But if you want to I will try."**_

God he wished they could stay like this forever. He wanted to take care of her, to heal all her wounds and help her get over her past. He wanted to take away her fears, he wanted to hold her all night, and wake up next to her… he looked at her, she was so beautiful, he closed his eyes for a moment as she continued the song, he loved her voice.

"**_I sing this summer serenade  
_**_**the past is done, we've been betrayed  
**__**it's true."**_

She didn't know why it took her so long, but she'd finally realized her past, her life at the Centre never was anything but lies. She realized that now and it hurt so much. She had trusted her father with all her heart, and he'd lied to her all along. He'd told her to not trust Jarod, to hate him. When in fact, Jarod had been her only truth all along… and she was just too damn blind too see it…

"**_Someone said the truth will out  
_**_**I believe without a doubt  
**__**In you."**_

He'd finally gotten the proof he'd always searched for. She had revealed her true self, she had bared her soul to him. And he'd once again seen the little girl he'd once known. He was probably the only one who truly knew who she was inside. No one had seen through her façade. It was so sad that she had to hide what a wonderful woman she really was…

"**_You were there for summer dreaming  
_**_**and you gave me what I need  
**__**and I hope you'll find your freedom  
**__**for eternity… for eternity."**_

These weeks at Hawaii had been the best weeks in her whole life. She had never felt happier than she did in Jarod's arms. He gave her all she'd ever needed, just by being there. She prayed he would be safe wherever he went. If something happened to him, she would never forgive herself. She didn't want anything more badly than to stay with him, but she knew it was impossible.  
Maybe she would never see him again, but if it he was happy, she wouldn't mind sacrifice her own life. She just wanted him to find his freedom, whether it implied her or not…

"**_Yesterday when we were walking  
_**_**we talked about your mom and dad  
**__**what they did that made you happy  
**__**what they did that made you sad."**_

They'd never been so open up to each other. They'd never felt safe enough before, but now they talked about everything. She didn't even think about suppressing her emotions any longer. One night they'd just sat in bed, talking about their pasts. She'd told him everything she knew about his, and she told him everything about hers. She'd cried and he'd held her. Not until now he realized how much the mystery and lies about her mothers death pained her…

"**_We sat and watched the sun go down  
_**_**Picked a star before we lost the moon."**_

She would remember this forever. Just experiencing all the beautifulness was amazing, but doing it together with her one true love was beyond her wildest fantasies. It couldn't get any more perfect…

"**_Youth is wasted on the young  
_**_**before you know it's come and gone  
**__**too soon."**_

If it only could have lasted longer. He hated the fact that they would go two separate ways, and their lives would go back to 'you run, I chase'. God, he loved her so much. And now that he knew she felt the same, why couldn't they just be together?

"**_You were there for summer dreaming  
_**_**and you gave me what I need  
**__**and I hope you'll find your freedom  
**__**for eternity… for eternity."**_

He had fulfilled all her dreams, she didn't feel lonely when she was with him. And tonight everything would have to end. She wanted to cry when she thought of it. She couldn't help but worry about what would happen to Jarod. The truth is she never wanted him to be returned to the Centre, but now she was determined to do everything she could to help him get away from them. She prayed he would be free…

"**_For eternity."_**

Far away from the Centre…

"**_We sing this summer serenade  
_**_**The past is done we've been betrayed  
**__**It's true."**_

He was glad Miss Parker understood who was telling her the truth and who wasn't.  
They'd both been used and lied to. But the past was unchangeable; it was up to each of them to change their futures…

"_**Youth is wasted on the young  
**__**Before you know it's come and gone  
**__**Too soon."**_

Their time on the island had passed so quickly. She would do anything to be able to stay there forever, to stay by Jarod's side forever…  
When her life suddenly changed like this, when she suddenly realized whom she could trust, Jarod had become the only light in her life – the one who would always stand by her…  
Jarod glanced at Miss Parker. It almost broke his heart when he saw how sad she looked. Tears were brimming in her pale eyes, and she looked at him. He turned to her and took one of her hands in his.

"**_You were there for summer dreaming  
_**_**And you are a friend indeed  
**__**And I hope you'll find your freedom  
**__**for eternity."**_

He looked into her eyes as he sang, never letting go of her hand. He still had a hard time believing it, he'd never thought he would see her like this. All the coldness, all the Centre – manners she used to put on, was gone and she'd never been more beautiful to him.  
She'd given him all he'd ever dreamt off. She was his soul mate, his best friend, his one true love – yeah, his everything. He prayed she would realize that there was nothing for her at the Centre anymore. He just wanted her to bee free, not a Centre prisoner as she'd been all those years…

"_**You were there for summer dreaming  
**__**and you are a friend indeed  
**__**and I know you'll find your freedom  
**__**eventually."**_

The feelings they had for each other had always been there. They'd always been best friends, though they'd just forgotten it somewhere along the way. Now those feelings were brought back to surface and she knew she would never forget about them again. She loved him more than her own life.

Deep down inside she knew that someday they would have had enough of the so-called life they lived. And start over… maybe then they would be together again…maybe…

She knew he would get tired of pretending and leave it all behind someday. He would find his family and maybe then he would find what he'd always been looking for – freedom. Far away from the Centre. She had no idea of what the future would bring, maybe they would be together again someday, she didn't want anything more badly. The thought of loosing him now was unbearable – it was killing her to know that maybe she would never see him again.  
The only thought that kept her sane was the knowledge that at least one of them would be happy…

"_**For eternity…" **_

As she sang the last couple of words, tears slipped down her cheeks. This was the end, it was time for her to go, she couldn't miss her flight, even though there was nothing she would want more. She squeezed Jarod's hand hard. Their audience applauded, but none of them cared. They just looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Just promise me one thing," Miss Parker whispered. "You'll find your family, and I know you'll find your freedom, so just be happy Jarod, in case we'll never meet again, just promise me you'll be happy, please," she said, tears were running down her cheeks now but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

She squeezed his hand one last time and than before he could stop her she walked away. Tears were clouding her sight; she hardly saw where she was going. She didn't care if people stared; she just had to get away from there.

"We will meet again Parker, we have to…" Jarod thought to himself as he left the stage.

Outside the sun was about to set, coloring the world with its magical colors.

Jarod slowly left the building, just in time to see Miss Parker's rental car leave the hotel area. He watched it until it was out of sight. Miss Parker's words echoed inside his head. _'Be happy Jarod… never meet again… be happy…'_ it said, over and over again. Jarod sighed miserably.

"Not without you my love…"

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Three hours later, he was at the airport. There was a delay on his flight and no one could tell why. He started too loose his patience. He just wanted to get off this island and go back to his normal life, then maybe the memories of Parker wouldn't be so strong and recent. With a deep sigh Jarod leaned his foreheads in his hands, closing his eyes. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep or not, but suddenly he got snapped back to reality by a mechanical voice sending a message through the airport speakers.

"_We're sorry about the delay of flight 107. We've just gotten the information of the cause. Unfortunately there'll be bad news. Flight 308 from Hawaii to Delaware has crashed, the accident took place right after start and the reason is still unknown. Sadly, there are no survivors… All flights will be put off for at least the next couple of hours. We'll get back to you with further information."_

The hall went completely silent as the speakers quieted. Jarod was shocked. There had to be something wrong, there HAD to be! He shook his head in denial. It hadn't crashed…

"NO," he repeated to himself. "God no!"

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

In the other end of the huge hall, an old lady with gray hair and glasses were cursing loudly for the sudden delay. She looked around her, and spotted a younger woman. She looked so shocked she had to put her own anger aside. She leaned closer.

"Are you alright?" she asked, giving the woman a genuinely concerned look.

The woman turned her head and looked at her blankly. "I should have been on that plane," she whispered in a trembling voice. She looked down at her hands. "I should have been dead."

"Oh, why aren't you? I mean, why didn't… why wasn't you on the plane?" the old lady asked somewhat confused.

"I couldn't go, the voice in my head told me, she saved my life…"

The lady didn't know what to say; instead she just looked at the one next to her as if she was crazy. She nodded to herself, there had to be something wrong with her – she decided.

"I'm Sarah by the way," she said instead.

"Miss Parker," the woman mumbled, than she continued to stare into space and the lady didn't bother to talk to this strange Parker woman again.

Miss Parker's cell phone rang. With trembling hands, she picked it up and stared at the number in the display. It was Jarod's. She swallowed hard and blinked away the tears that once again started to fall. She wanted to answer and tell him she's alright. But somehow she didn't. Maybe if he thought she was dead, he would go on with his life and she wouldn't be the one holding him down. Now he wouldn't have a reason to stay, maybe he could finally be free…

She looked at the small phone in her hands as it continued to ring. Why didn't he just give up? Hadn't he heard the message, there were no survivors. She was dead okay… to him, she would be dead…

"I'm so sorry Jarod."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Tears threatened to fall as Jarod slowly hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't hide from the truth, she was dead – taken away from him in the few minutes it took for the plane to reach the ground. He closed his eyes, he saw her in front of him, he could imagine the panic, the fear. Oh god, poor Parker…

The hours passed in slow motion, and finally it was time for Jarod to board the plane that would take him to Atlanta. As he walked through the long corridor Miss Parker's voice started to resound in his head again. _'Just in case we'll never meet again… be happy Jarod… never meet again…never… never…' _

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"_This is the last call for passengers of flight 107 to Atlanta..."_

Miss Parker sighed. It was Jarod's flight. So he is here, he had heard the message. She was wondering how he was getting along – how he was handling the news about her 'death'

She sighed miserably, burying her face in her hands. How could she do this to him? She knew he loved her as much as she loved him, and now she let him believe she was dead.

"_Go to him… hurry… tell him…"_ The voice in her head told her. She tried to ignore it.

"I can't," she mumbled but the voice wouldn't stop. "SHUT UP!" Miss Parker screamed, causing several faces to stare at her as if she was totally nuts. She whined.

"_He deserves to know Mirah, go to him before it's too late," _Miss Parker sighed and got up on her feet. Maybe she should trust her mother's voice today, she'd done it before and it saved her life. And the truth is it wasn't only her inner sense which told her to tell him, her heart did the same – and god, she knew he deserved to know the truth. She just couldn't put him through the pain of believing she had died.

She started to run. She didn't know where she was going; she just had to find the right gate before it was too late. After what seemed like an eternity, she'd found it – gate 13 – flight 107 Atlanta.

All passengers had already gotten on the plane, only the security guard stood there, blocking the way.

"Where's your boarding card?" he asked Miss Parker as she tried to get pass him. She stopped and looked at him.

"I don't have one, I just have to get on the plane, please, I should have been on the one who crashed but I wasn't and I have to tell my friend, just let me tell him…" Miss Parker said. She realized she sounded desperate, but she didn't care at the moment.

"I'm sorry Miss, but without a boarding card you can't…" the man started.

"I don't give a damn about your card! I just have to tell my friend that I didn't die!" Miss Parker snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Are you even human at all, do you have a family?"

"Yes," the man answered confused.

"Wouldn't you want to tell your wife that you didn't die in a plane crash, what would you say if someone stopped you from doing that?" Miss Parker tried.

The man sighed. "If you don't leave now Miss, I have to call the security men to escort you away," he said firmly. Miss Parker didn't let him scare her and continued, she just HAD to get on this damn plane!

Suddenly she felt two strong arms forcing her own behind her back. She sighed, knowing what this meant.

"You shouldn't have," Miss Parker snarled at the man in front of her.

"Is that a threat Miss?"

Miss Parker just glared at him and the one behind her started to walk, forcing her to follow. She turned her head to the one at the gate.

"**You heartless son of a bitch!"** she screamed angrily, once again causing people to stare at her.

Suddenly she got an idea; she had her gun, which rightfully came with her everywhere she went because of her licence. If only she could fight this mans hold of her so she could reach it. Right now she didn't care if they put her in jail, she just had to get to Jarod before the plane took off.

Everything worked as a charm, and she was on her was to the plane, and strangely no one was following her. Of course they must have called for backup, but she put that aside for the moment.

Finally she was on the plane, for a short moment she stopped and gave the narrow passageway a nervous look. She should have been dead because of a thing like this. She shook her head, god, she was stupid! She started to walk, scanning the seats, when she couldn't find him she started to get impatient.

"**Jarod!" **she yelled, increasing her pace. And there he was. Her heart almost stopped as she saw him in his seat. He was leaning forward, burying his face in his hands.

"Jarod!" she called out a second time. He looked up, confusion written all over his face. He let out a loud gasp as he saw her.

They just stared at each other for a while, she wasn't sure, but it looked like he had been crying. Without wanting to wait any longer, she threw herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, I should have answered, but I thought that without me you would be able to go on with your life and be free… I'm sorry," she buried her face in his shirt, snivelling softly.

"It's okay… I thought you died… the plane?" Jarod asked.

"I wasn't on it… I couldn't leave, my inner sense told me to stay. I threatened a guy with my gun so I'll probably go to jail now, but I just had too see you, I couldn't let you think I was dead… I love you," Miss Parker cried.

"I'll be okay again… I promise… I'm so glad you're okay honey, I don't know what I would have done without you," Jarod whispered softly, holding her close to him. "I'll bail you out if they lock you up, I promise," he promised.

"Thank you," Miss Parker smiled a little. "A hell of a vacation this turned out to be huh?" she said.

Jarod smiled. "No, nothing bad can happen as long as we're together," he said, kissing her lips. She moaned softly, wanting to stay like this forever.

Just as she thought they were safe, three men, who looked a lot like cops stopped next to them.

"Miss, I have to ask you to come with us," one of them said firmly, putting a hand on Miss Parker's shoulder. She looked up, than she gave Jarod a desperate look. She didn't want to leave him.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll be okay…"

"They'll put me in a cell here on Hawaii, it will NOT be okay," Miss Parker said.

"Shhh, if they do, I'll come back for you," he promised.

Miss Parker wrapped her arms tighter around him, never wanting to let go. The man took hold of her arm.

"We have to go now Miss."

Miss Parker loosened her grip around Jarod's neck. "Goodbye Jarod," she whispered as she let the men escort her off the plane. At least she got the chance to tell him that she was alright. And maybe he was right, maybe it will be alright again… someday…  
someday they'll be together again…

_**XxXxXxXxX The End XxXxXxXxX**_


End file.
